My Little Princess
by ClumsyAsTonks xD
Summary: Storm wakes up one night due to contractions and she knows this is it... time to meet her baby. PURE FLUFF! Rated for child birth scene.


**Not sure if I'll keep this as a one shot or not..hmm we'll see what the response is xD Anyway enjoy...**

I was lying happily on my side, my mind slipping peacefully in and out of sleep. Never did I think I would be this happy, never did I thinks I'd get a family, not after my parents died. And a family was what I had, and I'm not talking about Jean, Scott, the Professor and Logan, though they are family to me, I'm talking about _biological _family... I was pregnant, my husband, Kurt, and I were expecting a baby! No matter how many months I'd had to get used to the idea (8 and a half by the way) I still couldn't get my head round the fact I was going to be a Mom!

I smiled as I felt my baby kick, wait no that wasn't a kick, that was something else, it was almost sore! Confusion rushed through me, it was as if my stomach was getting tighter, as if it was... contracting! I was wide awake as I realised what was happening, that was a contraction! On reflex I reached over to shake Kurt awake only realising that tonight he wasn't here, he was away helping the Professor with something.

Panic surged through me, what would I do? That was until I realised how stupid I was being, it was just a contraction, it didn't even mean I was in labour. I managed to hold on to that comforting thought for all of 2 minutes because then there was a large gush of liquid running down my leg, my water had broken.

I almost cried until I realised I was angry, how dare he go away! How dare he go away and leave me! Then my anger turned to guilt, he didn't know, all he was doing was helping the professor out. Now I was back to nearly being in tears, stupid moodswings!

After an embarrassingly long time and two contractions I realised there was a fully qualified doctor who happened to be my midwife sleeping just down the hall. So I slipped off the edge of the bed, changed my underwear and made my way down the hall where I knocked frantically on the door.

An extremely sleepy Scott opened the door "Ro? What's up?"

Of course my body would decide this was the perfect time for a contraction and all I could do was stand there mutely gripping the door frame grimacing like an idiot.

"Ro? Ro! What is it? What's wrong? What should I do?" He panicked taking me by the shoulders, I almost whacked him, apparently I didn't like to be touched during contractions, go figure.

Finally it passed and shook him off "I'm fine, honestly. Can I see Jean?" I asked. He eyed me suspiciously before disappearing only to be replaced by Jean seconds later.

She took one look at me and enveloped me in a hug, apparently seeing what Scott could not, complete and utter desperation and panic under the mask.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked without pulling away.

"My waters broke, and Kurts not here and I don't know what to do and I had not idea who to go to and I'm scared!" I rambled really quickly in one breath.

She almost let me go in surprise! She obviously hadn't been suspecting this, not that I could blame her, it was 4 in the morning!

"Well," She started speaking in a calm voice you might use if a child was upset "Why don't we take you down to the MedLab and get you cleaned up and the get the professor to contact Kurt,"

I nodded silently, gladly, let her take control of me. "I'll be right back," She assured me and disappeared in to her room.

Call me crazy but I almost reached out to grab her arm and tell her to stay, I just felt so vulnerable, I didn't want to be alone!

There was a low mumble of Jean saying something behind the door, I couldn't make out what she was saying but I didn't need to ponder that for long...

"WHAT? RO'S IN LABOUR?" Scotts voice came from inside almost waking up the whole mansion! Really Scott? Really?

"Jean!" I called out in a panic as I felt another contraction coming, a much stronger one!

She was by my side in seconds, taking my hand and allowing me to bury my head in her hair as my stomach tightened painfully.

"Ahh," I moaned quietly into her shoulder as she rubbed my back and squeezed my hand until it was over.

"There, all good?" Jean asked kindly an when I nodded she reached inside the door and grabbed a pile of neatly folded clothes and her hospital over coat "Let's go,"

She wrapped one arm round my shoulder and grabbed my hand with the other helping me through the long corridors stopping patiently the two times I had a contraction.

Finally I made it to the MedLab where she drew the screen giving me privacy to get changed into a papery hospital type robe that, thankfully, didn't fasten up the back but buttoned up the front. When I drew the screen back Jean was already changed with her over coat on. She helped get me settled in one of the 2 beds there, hooking me up to wireless monitors and explaining that the green number was the strength of the contraction and the red the babies heart rate.

"Let's give you a quick check,"

I though I would be a little awkward having Jean checking me down there, but she was really professional and it wasn't the slightest bit difficult for either of us.

"2 cm dilated," She announced

I nodded, however all I could think about while she was doing this was Kurt, and how he wasn't here.. what if we couldn't get him in time, what if he missed his first child being born!

Jean seemed to notice this and smiled kindly as she snapped her gloves off "I'll go and get the professor now, he'll be able to get Kurt," But when she turned away I found myself gripping at her wrist.

"Don't leave me!" Goddess I sounded like Senator Kelly.

Jean seemed to be having an internal argument, she didn't want to leave me alone, but she didn't want to me to be worrying about Kurt. She was interrupted by Scott and Logan walking in.

"So one eye was telling the truth, you are in labour!" Logan growled in disbelief "I thought he made it up to annoy me,"

"Oh no he was lying and I'm just pretending for the laughs, what is it the children say? Oh yes, YOLO!" I said sarcastically and more than a little annoyed. Logan just shook his head and sat down on a seat at the back of the room where as Scott took a seat next to me.

"Well looks like you have good company, I'll be back shortly," She assured me giving my hand a reassuring squeeze before dropping it and leaving.

"Never thought I'd see this day, little Ro having a baby," Scott mused.

I smiled "You always used to call me that! Even though we were in the same year and..." I was cut off by a large contraction.

"Ssssss.. oh oww oww owwwww," I groaned.

Scott took my hand carefully and gave it a small squeeze which I returned with a larger one. I heard him mutter something along the lines of "Jeez Ro!" but I pretended not to hear.

"Yeah that doesn't sound fun," Logan commented

"No actually It's great fun, a real walk in the park," I groaned still cutting off the circulation in Scott's hand until the contraction ended and I let it go.

"Sorry," I told him when he examined his hand which was now a nice shade of pinkish red.

"Don't worry about it," He answered offering me a smile which I returned before falling back onto the pillows exhausted, and this was only the start of labour!

"What were you saying?" He asked remembering that I had been cut off.

"Oh, just remembering how much you used to annoy me at school," She answered turning her head to look at him "How I used to hate it when you called me 'little Ro',"

"Well you were smaller than me Ro! A good bit smaller than me, you were a midget," He laughed. It was true, I had always been small.

Well that was until I got this huge baby bump... that I wouldn't have much longer. Something clicked and I realised that I was only hours away from holding my baby, the baby I had longed to meet for 8 and a half months! This was the moment I had been waiting for! In a few hours I would be a Mom!

Suddenly I was feeling VERY emotional and I found myself crying, silent tears running down my cheeks as I pictured the moment.

"Ro? You okay?" He asked gently, but this time instead of panicking he wrapped a companionable arm round my shoulder. This wasn't a new situation, I had found myself being comforted by him many times when we were in school, him Jean and I had been inseparable.

When I stopped crying I smiled at him "Yes, just feeling... emotional,"

He nodded as if he understood, which I know for a fact he didn't, and I felt his arm leave my shoulders.

"And don't call me a midget!" I exclaimed whacking him playfully on the shoulder as I steered the conversation to safer grounds.

"What about smout? Tiny? Small? Elf? Squirt? Munch-kin? Dwarf? Tiddler? Smurf?" He joked.

I scowled at him, that was just mean "Good things come in small packages!"

"But small packages don't always contain good things, like the plague!" He countered

"What? That doesn't even make sense you idiot" I laughed

"All right here's the deal, you don't call me idiot I won't call you a midget?" He asked holding out his hand which I shook.

"That's the spirit munch-kin!"

It was then another contraction hit and Jean came in. She ushered Scott out the way and grabbed a clipboard. Making notes about something as she held one hand to my hardening stomach.

"Kurt? I asked in a strained voice.

"He's coming," She assured me "The professors trying to..." POOFT!

She was cut off by some blue smoke which cleared away to reveal my husband. He was next to my side so fast I wasn't sure if he had teleported or not!

"Ororo! You are okay?" He asked taking my hand firmly in his.

"Fine Kurt, I'm fine," I answered trying to keep my voice normal so as not to worry him. He obviously remained unconvinced because his tight grasp on my hand and arm didn't loosen until the contraction stopped.

Even then his concerned look didn't slacken "Honestly, I'm fine," I assured sitting up and giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arms round me fiercely and holding me close.

"Ich liebe du," He whispered into my hair

"I love you to," I answered burring my head into his shoulder until he pulled away to ask me a question.

"How far along are you?" He asked in that perfect German accent.

"2 cm, we're going to be here a while," I told him with a huge sigh.

"Well why don't you go for a walk?" Jean suggested "It's good for speeding up the labour process"

"Great! Let's do that!" I said taking Kurts offered hand and getting off the bed.

He held me just like Jean had and we made our way to the door so we could walk around the lower levels.

I don't know how long or far we walked but we kept going only stopping for contractions when I would snake my arms round his neck and bury my head in his shoulder while he would rub my back to help with the pressure.

"Ahhhhrggh sss ahh AHH," I half moaned half screamed as my contractions got steadily worse and closer together.

I slumped against his chest defeated they were just to much!

"I think it's time we took you back to Jean," He told me soothingly and we made our way back towards the MedLab. Why were we so far away?

When we finally made it back to the MedLab I was exhausted, I checked the time.. it had been almost 5 hours!

I collapsed on the bed and Jean gave me another check, closing the screen.

"3 and a half," She said and I groaned.

"It's been almost five hours Jean!" I told her exasperated.

"I know hunny," She said consolingly running her fingers through my hair "But there's really not a lot we can do,"

I nodded, my heart sinking. I was far to tired to for another walk so I spent the next part of my labour lying on the bed talking with Jean, Scott, the Professor and Kurt... (Logan had left saying Babies 'freaked him out').

* * *

"No she never!" Kurt said sounding shocked.

"I'm telling you she did!" Scott answered grinning "She rigged the professors chair to belt out heavy mettle music every time the wheels moved and refused to stop it until they took Brussle Sprouts out the menu!"

"She did," The professor confirmed "The little rascal she used to be," He added fondly.

Kurt turned to me in disbelief and I grinned "I was a hero!"

"Nein, I cannot believe zis!" My husband laughed.

I groaned quite suddenly as I felt another contraction coming, they were becoming quite unbearable, and the pain hardly left at all in between times. Jean and Kurt instantly moved to take my hands and try help in anyway they could.

"Ohhhh...ssss arggg argg AHHHH" I almost screamed, I couldn't do this, I wanted out!

"You ist doing great," Kurt assured me as my loud moans turned into quiet screams.

"He's right Ro," Jean added "Without any medication and everything!"

I had denied any pain medication they had offered me preferring to have a natural birth like all of my ancestors before me... what the hell was I thinking?

My breathing returned to normal as the contraction ended.

"Okay, that's half past," Jean informed me closing the curtain again. I had been getting checks every hour or so and now as I was approaching my 10th hour labour I was only 4 centimetres dilated, was I ever going to have this child?

"Ro.. your not going to believe this... but you're at eight and a half!" Jean announced excitedly.

I was actually eight and a half! I was so close, so close to holding my baby!

"Not long now," The professor told me as the curtain was pulled back and I found myself, once again in Kurts arms.

"Ve are so close... so close," He whispered into my hair.

"I know," I said trying to hold back more tears. Hell no! Not another contration!

I was almost full out screaming! I can't believe I had the audacity to call the first part of labour sore... I wish I could punch myself.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and I watched my husband look defeated and helpless. I almost wanted to comfort him until I remembered it was me in extreme pains, and then I wanted to punch him!

I watched as Scott cautiously leant over, he know how much I hate being touched during a contraction without my permission, and brushed my hair off my sweaty forehead.

I glared at him even though he was trying to help.

"GODESS THIS HURTS!" I found myself screaming.

"I know sweetie, I know," Jean soothed.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? HAVE YOU GIVEN BIRTH?" Now I was just looking to pick a fight.

When the contraction finished I was left feeling tired and guilty "Sorry Jean, I didn't mean to shout," I panted out of breath.

"It's fine, don't be silly," She grinned at me.

I was being check every 7 contractions now, I hadn't made much progress until...

"9 and a half," She announced "I think it's time we tried some practice pushes."

I looked up at her with wide eyes unable to decide if I was scared or excited "Y-yeah okay,"

Kurt took my hand, his was sweaty "You can do zis Ro," He assured me.

"Do this and I'll never call you small in any form again," Scott promised

I almost managed a smile "We both know that's not true!" I told him and he pretended to be hurt by my statement.

"I am so proud of you Ororo," Was all the Professor had to say.

I took a few steadying breaths to compose myself and looked up at Jean expectantly.

"We'll do it on the next contraction," She told me "Push 3 times, 10 seconds each, I'll count for you,"

I felt Kurt give my hand a reassuring squeeze and I looked up at him, his large eyes were clouded over. "You ready to meet you son/daughter?"

"So ready," He answered.

* * *

The bed had been propped up so I was sitting, my knees held up in braces, Kurt and Scott each had a hand and the Professor sat close by.

"Time to push for real now," Jean instructed "On the next contraction,"

I was in to much pain to care or even feel emotional.

"I can't tell the difference now!" I screeched at her.

"I'll tell you," She assured me "Okay... now,"

I was vaguely aware of someone counting to ten letting me know how long I should push for. What I was aware of was my body screeching at me to push and A LOT of pain.

"AHHHHHH AHH AHHHHH!" I screamed as I held tightly to who ever's hand I was clutching.

"Ten...again," Jean instructed and stared counting again.

I took a huge breath in and pushed again.

"AHHHHHH SSS AH,"

"Come on Ro' your doing great," Someone told me.

"Ten... last time,"

Another huge breath and this time I held it in instead of screaming. I let it out in a sort of strangled cry once I heard 10. I suppose the contraction stopped but I was still in a huge amount of pain as I collapsed back against the pillows.

"Vell done," Kurt told me rubbing the top of my hand soothingly.

It was then I remembered it was his fault I was in this pain, ALL HIS FAULT.

"This is all your fault! Get out, and never come near me again, if you even touch me I'll sue!" I hissed at him menacingly.

"Ro' you don't really mean zat," Kurt tries to argue.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screeched and dropped his hand, using it to point at the door. He turned around and very slowly walked to towards the door.

The others, who had been watching our exchange with shell shocked looks on their faces suddenly jumped back into action as Jean said "Okay time to try again... one,"

WAIT! STOP! I couldn't do this without Kurt! I screamed at myself suddenly aware of what I'd done. So I turned round quickly and reached my hand out for him (He hadn't reached the door yet)

"Kurt," I sort of whispered in a strained voice, but he heard and whipped around instantly a look of relief on his face unmatched by any I'd ever seen.

"I didn't mean it..." I started.

"I know, but now you have to focus," He answered gently.

Silently I agreed and turned all my attention back to pushing.

* * *

"Push number 6," Jean said to no one "One..."

"Ahhhhhhh," I screamed out. I don't think i've ever been In this much pain before and that's saying something!

"Ten... one last time Ro', one last time and you'll get to meet your baby," Jean tried to assure me, but I found no comfort in her words, I was tired, I was sore, and I just couldn't do this. I COULDN'T DO THIS! I don't even know why I was trying, don't know who I was kidding, I wasn't EVER going to be able to do this!"

"Come on Ro' a bit harder!" Jean said sounding a bit desperate "You can do this,"

"I can't!" I found myself answering her as I gave up completely and fell against the pillows. "I can't do this,"

"Yes you can!" Four voices told me at once.

"Course you can Ro!" Scott spoke up "You can literally do anything anything you set your mind... except grow taller."

I was about to reach out and slap him silly, but Jean beat me to it!

"Stop _slap _being _slap_ mean_ slap_!" She yelled before putting her gloves back on and turning to me "Don't listen to him Ro' you CAN do anything!"

"If you can rig up my wheelchair and take countless detentions you can do this, just one more and it'll be over," The professor added.

Kurt wrapped his arms round me and held me close, he spoke gently and softly, much to quiet for anyone else to hear "You are strong," He whispered "You are going to be a great Mom,"

It was that statement that gave me the strength to sit up again and try.

"One..,"

"OHH ohhh ohh AHHHH!"

"This is it Ro' come on!" Jean called over my screams.

So I gave it one last hard push and then it was over! I had done it I had actually done it!

"Time of birth 3:07, grade 1 tearing... congratulations you have a daughter!" Jean oted excitedly as she cut the cord and my little girl was placed on me.

She was beautiful, absolutely perfect and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as Jean rubbed her down with a towel and her tiny cries echoed round the room. I was crying with her, what for I had no idea, but tears were streaming down my cheeks as my heart burst open. It was as if it no longer belonged to me! I had handed it over willingly to this tiny little girl.

"I'll go clean her up," Jean said and she lifted her off me to wash her. It felt my heart was being ripped from my chest.

"You done great," Kurt told me carefully and gently wrapping his arms round me.

"Did you see her?" I asked breathless.

"Yes... she is perfect just like you," He answered.

Jean came back holding her seconds later explaining how important skin to skin contact just after birth was.

I slowly undid the buttons on my robe and she was laid on my chest. Kurt drew the covers on the bed up round me.

Goddess she was perfect! Just so perfect! When her 5 little fingers brushed against my skin I swear my heart stopped beating. She was beautiful with her dark skin like mine and wispy white hair that delicately covered her perfect little head. Her face was shaped just like mine and she had the same full lips... that's where the similarities stopped. She had Kurts pointed little ears and the same shape of nose as him and when she opened her eyes to look at me... they were a dazzling dark gold.

"Hi baby," I choked out "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you! I love you so much, probably more than you'll ever know," I whispered to her and I gently stroked her cheek.

She looked at me intently, curiosity covered her face as slowly her eyes moved from my face and looked around.

"She has your eyes Kurt," I told him looking up. He had his arms round the two of us. "They're so pretty,"

"She got your great looks," He said to me "I'm so glad,"

"You know I would have loved her anyway!" I said defiantly and I snuggled against him.

It was when Jean sneezed I remembered they're was other people in the room. Jean and Scott were beaming at us while the professor looked so proud.

"Good job Ro' you did great," Scott assured me.

"Wonderful Ororo, I am so very proud of you!" The professor said in a choked voice.

"Have you got a name?" Jean asked.

I looked down at my tiny baby and thought for a moment "Amiri, it's Kenyan for princess," I answered finally and I felt Kurt gave my hand a squeeze in approval.

"Perfect," Jean answered "It suits her,"

And suit her it did, my little baby, my little girl, my little princess. She was my family, she MADE my family and despite only knowing her for a few minutes I loved her, more than anything I loved her. In that short space of time I had found someone I would gladly give anything to! I had found someone who I would do anything for. Someone I put above myself.

My little princess.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I write more or just leave it as a one shot? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me xD**


End file.
